Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME/Event Timeline
This Timeline lists the events before and during Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. 'The game occurs in the future 21st century where the last human survivors attempt to fend off the invading Seven Apostles with the help of BRS, the last hope of mankind. 1997 *'July 6: Frank Marion is born. 1999 *'November 7': Wyler Gibson is born. 2012 *'April': The first phase of Noah Project begins under the direction of the United Nations. 2018 *'March 3': Morris Bailey (aka PHOBOS) is born. 2020 *'May 29': Rothcol Shepard is born. 2022 *'August 31': Polar bears become extinct. 2025 *'December': The second phase of Noah Project begins. 2026 *'June 20': A war broke out in South Asia. Marion joins armed force as conciliation officer for the United Nations. 2027 *'December 3': An armistice is signed for the war in South Asia. As a result of the war private military contractor D'Addario Next becomes the leading company in the industry. D'Addario Next states that the prolongation of the war is a result of the United States and the United Nations failing to come up with an appropriate resolution to end the war early. 2028 *'February': United States government issues a policy with laws to severely restrict the activities of private military contractors. *'October': D'Addario Next moves its headquarters to Russia. Global tension increases. 2029 *'April': Singaporean food company Ryan develops state-of-the-art high performance capsule food, and signs contracts with various armed forces across the world. 2030 *'April 2': An unnamed country breaks the armistice and conflict in South Asia resumes. Furthermore its use of biological weapons receive international condemnation, and it causes neighbouring countries to enter the conflict as well. 2031 *'December 24': Sing Love begins to live in San Francisco. 2032 *'Summer': Dr Gibson wants animal cloning to become a feasible reality, and seeks his university for research funds. However, the university forbids such research due to moral issues. D'Addario Next hears of the affair and contacts Dr Gibson. Dr Gibson wants to use animal cloning to ease worldwide hunger but D'Addario Next wants to use the technology for cloning soldiers. As a pacifist Dr Gibson hesitates on D'Addario Next's intentions. *'November 16': At 13:07:56:66, aliens descend from the sky and invade the Earth. Led by SAHA, the 14 Apostles and the swarm of mechanised units (aka Armaments) begin an indiscriminate onslaught. *'November 20': Several nations deploy nuclear weapons in hopes of defeating the aliens. *'November 30': Knowing the existance of nuclear weapon the Apostles are overjoyed and steal the nuclear weapons and use them against their former owners in populated cities. 2/3 of human population are vapourised as a result, reducing the number down to 20 billion. The 10 days between November 20 and November 30 were later known as "10 days of self-destruction". It was said that if this had not occurred humans may have a chance to fight back. *'December 15': The United States government negotiates with D'Addario Next after learning about animal cloning via Dr Gibson's university. A project for soldier cloning initiates under D'Addario Next. The American government intends to avoid expected criticisms so they let D'Addario Next to run the project rather than themselves. *'December 18': The United Nations is dissolved, and becomes the United Earth Force (UEF). War in the Middle East comes to an end. All military assets in the world come under the command of the UEF so that they can be united and fight back the aliens. 2033 *'January': D'Addario Next launches an advertisement campaign to recruit veterans from the Middle East war. Under a number of coincidences, Sing Love is selected as the representative for the campaign. Marion is deeply attracted by a recruitment poster featuring Sing Love, and signs a contract with D'Addario Next. *'February 1': Marion begins fighting against the aliens according to the contract between UEF and the government. *'March': Soldier cloning facility is being prepared in Russia. The cells of outstanding soldiers are selected, and their DNA are fused with eggs for cloning. *'May': Clones died in artificial wombs. *'September': An artificially enhanced clone specially designed for combat is born out of an artificial womb in the form of an 18 year-old. After an extensive research it is concluded that only cloned weapons can combat the aliens effectively. *'October': D'Addario Next scraps further plans on cloning selected soldiers, and instead decides to produce artificially enhanced clones. In order to gain a dominant position in UEF, D'Addario Next intends to use these stronger-than-human clones as its trump card. *'December': It is confirmed in a survey that half of the 14 aliens and up to 70% of the Armaments have been defeated. The human population is estimated to be around 5 billion, but the news that half of the alien forces have been defeated gives high morale to the UEF, and there are high hopes for the artificially enhanced clone, which is now known as GRAY 1. 2034 *'January': GRAY 1 is deployed into combat. Reports show that the clone has great combat capability, but suffers from poor memory, and may become immobile due to unknown reasons. Dr Gibson carries out analysis on GRAY 1, but is unable to make conclusions out of this problem. Under the pressure from the superiors Dr Gibson is ordered to produce the 2nd generation of such clones. *'July 6': 22 2nd generation clones are born from artificial wombs. *'July 7': Due to minor problems, the 23rd 2nd generation clone is born a day later than the rest of the clones. As she is born on 7th of July, Dr Gibson names her NANA. *'July 15': After examinations it is found that 2nd generation clones suffer the same problem as GRAY 1. *'August': D'Addario Next terminates the cloning project, but at the same time accepts Dr Gibson's proposal for one more attempt on producing artificially enhanced clones. *'September 1': 2nd generation clones are sent to various areas as expendable weapons, who fight until they are no longer capable of doing so. Dr Gibson is dismayed upon hearing this news. *'September 15': Still believing that only clone soldiers can possibly be a match for the aliens, Dr Gibson thinks of using an older cloning technique to create and bring up one and only clone. While producing the 3rd generation artificially enhanced clones, Dr Gibson spares his remaining time on preparing "BRS" using this older cloning technique. *'October 29': BRS is implanted in an artificial womb. 2035 *'March 15': 3rd generation clones are born. *'May 1': Dr Gibson handed the 3rd generation clones to D'Addario Next. Despite being named as "3rd generation", Dr Gibson did not make any improvements to these particular clones. *'July': Dr Gibson received reports that a large number of 3rd generation clones were captured by aliens in the field. *'September 22': BRS is born. *'September 25': Abandoning everything else, Dr Gibson flees Moscow with BRS to his hometown of San Francisco. *'December 15': XNFE arrives on Earth with nearly 2 million units of Armament via huge spacecrafts. The magnitude of this invasion force was greater than that of the first wave. XNFE was wounded in a mission prior to invasion of Earth, hence a delay in her arrival. The Armaments sent by XNFE rampaged mercilessly, reducing human population to less than 1 billion. Under the alien governor's order, aliens searched for humans in remote areas for signs of BRS, and kill them if no results were found. As a result, humans abandon remote areas and congregate in cities, believing that it would be the safer option. Little did they know that this was exactly what alien forces under SAHA had planned. 2036 * San Francisco becomes a quiet place after the alien rampage from the previous year. (BRS is 1 year old) 2037 * Dr Gibson lives as a househusband together with BRS. At the same time he carries out research hoping to find countermeasure against the memory deteriorating problem, worrying that BRS may face the same problem as the previous GRAYs soon or later. (BRS is 2 years old) 2038 * Dr Gibson begins to tinker with information technology related to storing memory in a separate external medium. (BRS is 3 years old) 2039 * Aliens arrive in San Francisco. Dr Gibson takes BRS and hides within the WEBTUBE to evade them. At the same time he also notices that the aliens have an ability to detect the presence of the clones. Fearing that he will not be able to protect BRS up until the point she is developed well enough to fight, Dr Gibson begins researching on a system that will protect BRS until she is combat capable. (BRS is 4 years old) 2040 *'January 3': The system's development is completed. For the sake of preserving as much manpower and resources as possible, Dr Gibson makes contact with the UEF. This is the first time Dr Gibson mentions BRS's existence to the UEF. ※ *'February': The head of UEF, whose troops are in desperate condition, views BRS as the final hope of mankind, and accepts Dr Gibson's proposal in utter secrecy. *'March': 3 technicians and 50 guards arrive in San Francisco. *'December': Dr Gibson and the technicians finish constructing a capsule for BRS. The capsule is designed in a way that it will conceal all signs of life inside the equipment, while enhancing the user's physical attributes as well as preserving memory. Dr Gibson plans to have BRS to stay inside the capsule from age 6 to 18, by which she would have the necessary powers to become the "Final Hope" for mankind. *'December 24': Near 100 thugs assault Dr Gibson's laboratory for food. The bodyguards' counterattack however Dr Gibson receives a mortal wound in the process from the thugs. While being shocked by the fact that he was killed not by the aliens but by fellow humans, Dr Gibson also accepts his death as a punishment because he let his beloved BRS end up becoming a weapon. 2041 * The remaining number of staff puts BRS in the capsule despite refusal from BRS. After receiving reports that the project has initiated, UEF begins to form PSS (Primary Support Service) for the "completion" of BRS in 12 years' time. The operation codename is known as PROJECT 12. (BRS is 6 years old) 2042 *'June': Reduced in numbers as a result of the Armaments left behind by the aliens, soldiers begin to resupply on a regular basis. (BRS is 7 years old) 2043 * Aliens stopped almost all further attacks, causing some people start to suspect that the nightmare is finally over. (BRS is 8 years old) 2044 *'September': (BRS is 9 years old) 2045 * UEF regroups remaining forces and begins to drive out the Armaments (BRS is 10 years old) 2046 * (BRS is 11 years old) 2047 *'December': Number of Armaments is estimated to be reduced to 50% (BRS is 12 years old) 2048 * (BRS is 13 years old) 2049 * (BRS is 14 years old) 2050 * Number of Armaments is reduced to 15% of that from the initial invasion (BRS is 15 years old) 2051 *'January 2': Aliens gather on Earth once again, with another fresh wave of Armaments that is bigger than previous invasions. The UEF decides to carry out PROJECT 12 in ahead of the original plan, which up until then the project was still in great secrecy. UEF orders soldiers from all over the world to gather in the origin of the cloning projects - Moscow. *'August': Apart from soldiers, refugees who heard of the congregation start to move to Moscow as well. Soon all humans gather in the same place. The population of Moscow is estimated to be around 60 million, which is regarded as the world population. *'September 20': UEF regards Moscow as humanity's final fortress, and celebrates a reconstruction festival in a grand manner. Aliens begin to hunt down humans in Moscow with finding BRS as their reason. The PSS covertly begin to move to San Francisco with approximately a thousand strong of elite soldiers. *'September 25': Led by Marion, the PSS reaches San Francisco by dawn. The plan to awaken BRS begins. The PSS has been avoiding the Armaments from all over the world, while trying to get BRS awakened. Marion reports to UEF that BRS does not wake up as planned, and it is in this communication he learns that the headquarters has been destroyed. Marion then tells the rest of his men that they are the last humans on Earth. 7 seconds later BRS awakens, 3 years ahead of Dr Gibson's plan. Remarks ※ According to the booklet that comes with the limited edition of Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, the event where Dr Gibson contacts UEF about BRS is dated March 1 (2040.3.1), and looking at the context this should occur chronologically before the other ones in the same year, but time-wise this is in conflict with the event in February, where the head of UEF accepts Dr Gibson and BRS. The date is hence corrected to January 3 to compensate for this chronology issue. Category:Black★Rock Shooter: THE GAME